Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy/05
Klimat Koborowa fatalnie wpływał na reumatyzm Nikodema Dyzmy. Rankiem okazało się, że przez całą noc oka nie zmrużył i że bóle się wzmogły. Z takim raportem przyszła pokojówka do pani Niny i wróciła z nowym asortymentem lekarstw i z zapytaniem od pani, czy może by pan życzył sobie jakichś książek do czytania. Dyzmie jednak nie chciało się wcale czytać, nie chcąc wszakże zdradzać braku entuzjazmu dla literatury, powiedział służącej, że trudno byłoby mu trzymać książkę w ręku. Efekt tego był dlań niespodziewany. Mianowicie za drzwiami znów rozległ się głos pani Niny: — Dzień dobry panu. Martwi mnie to, że panu nie lepiej. Może posłać po lekarza? — O nie, nie trzeba — stanowczo odpowiedział Nikodem. — Pan pewno bardzo się nudzi. Może by panu ktoś poczytał głośno? — Cóż robić, kiedy nie ma komu. Za drzwiami zaległa cisza i po pauzie odezwała się pani Nina: — Czy można wejść do pana? — Ależ proszę bardzo. Weszła i obrzuciła go spojrzeniem, w którym mieszała się ciekawość ze współczuciem. Niespodziewanie zaproponowała, że mu sama będzie czytała. Nie było innego wyjścia i Dyzma, dziękując i przepraszając za kłopot, musiał się zgodzić. — Ależ to drobiazg. I tak nic nie robię. Z przyjemnością przeczytam panu cokolwiek. Tylko musi pan powiedzieć, jakiego autora pan woli. Nikodem zastanowił się: trzeba wybrać jakiego lepszego, takiego, co go inteligentniejsi wybierali w czytelni w Łyskowie. Już wiedział, o którego chodzi, o takiego Anglika, co to się pisze inaczej, a wymawia się Dżek London. — Może coś Jacka Londona? — powiedział. Uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. — Za chwilę przyniosę kilka jego książek. Wkrótce wróciła z kilkoma pięknie oprawnymi tomami i powiedziała: — Wcale się nie zdziwiłam, że pan właśnie tego pisarza lubi. Dyzma nigdy nie czytał Jacka Londona, odparł jednak: — Rzeczywiście, ten autor podoba mi się bardzo, ale skąd pani domyśliła się tego? — Ach, proszę pana, pochlebiam może sobie, ale wydaje mi się, że jestem dobrą obserwatorką. Pan zaś nietrudny jest do odgadnięcia, chociaż jest pan naturą zamkniętą, żyjącą wewnętrznym życiem, jakby w splendid isolation... — Czyżby? — zapytał Nikodem. — Tak. My, kobiety, może nie robimy tego naukowo, a nawet niesystematycznie, ale jesteśmy specjalistkami w psychoanalizie, powiedziałabym, w psychologii stosowanej. Intuicja zastępuje nam metodę badawczą, a instynkt ostrzega przed błędami. Dyzma pomyślał: — A to się rozgadała!... — I dlatego — ciągnęła Nina, przerzucając od niechcenia kartki książki — dlatego właśnie łatwiej odgadujemy szyfr do czytania książek zamkniętych niż otwartych. — Hm — zastanowił się Nikodem — ale po cóż się wysilać na odgadywanie, skoro każdą książkę tak łatwo jest otworzyć. Sądził, że Nina, mówiąc o książkach zamkniętych, miała zamiar zademonstrować mu czytanie Londona przez okładkę i dodał: — Nic łatwiejszego, jak książkę otworzyć. Pani Nina spojrzała mu w oczy i odparła: — O nie. Są takie, które tego nie znoszą, i te właśnie są najciekawsze. Tych nie można przeczytać inaczej, jak tylko oczyma wyobraźni. Zgadza się pan ze mną? — Nie wiem, proszę pani — odrzekł bez namysłu — ja takich książek nie spotykałem. Widziałem nawet bardzo cenne wydania, ale każde mogłem otworzyć i przeczytać. — Ach, to zrozumiałe, pan prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie sięga po książki nieinteresujące, te zaś, które go zainteresują, jak pod prądem magnetycznym, otwierają się same. Siła woli ma takie właściwości. Dyzma roześmiał się. — Co ona za bzdury opowiada?! — i powiedział: — Ależ do otworzenia książki wystarczy siła niemowlęcia. — A jednak pan jest typem niezwykle silnego charakteru... — Ja? — zdumiał się Dyzma. — O, niech pan nie usiłuje wprowadzić mnie w błąd. Mam masę spostrzeżeń, które to potwierdzają — uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko — a chociażby to, że pan woli Londona... Przecie to jaskrawe świadectwo upodobań! Dlaczegóż nie Paul Geraldy, dlaczego nie Maurois, nie Wilde, nie Sinclair Lewis, nie Żeromski, Mann czy Shaw, lecz właśnie London? Dlaczego właśnie London z jego poezją cichego, twórczego bohaterstwa, z jego pogańską potęgą walki, z jego apoteozą trudu! Dyzma milczał. — A widzi pan. Z góry mogę panu powiedzieć, że nie lubi pan Chopina, a lubi Brahmsa, że bliższy panu jest Matejko niż Jacek Malczewski, Lindbergh niż Cyrano de Bergerac, gotyk i drapacze chmur niż barok i rokoko... Patrzyła nań swoimi ogromnymi niebieskimi oczyma dziecka, które zdawało się mówić: "A widzisz, wujciu, wiem, co masz w kieszeni!" Dyzma nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, toteż skrzywił się i syknął z bólu. Pani Nina troskliwie zaczęta wypytywać, czy nie nudzi go rozmowa, bo jeżeli tak... a może chciałby się zdrzemnąć... — A niech pan powie, tylko szczerze, czy trafnie określiłam upodobania pana? — A czort że ją wie? — pomyślał, głośno zaś rzekł przebiegle: — Częściowo tak, częściowo nie. — No dobrze — roześmiała się, zadowolona — teraz poczytamy. Chce pan Zew krwi? — I owszem. Zaczęła czytać. Była to historia o jakimś dużym psie, którego ukradziono. Dyzma oczekiwał z kartki na kartkę, że wreszcie wmiesza się w tę kradzież policja, gdy jednak opowiadanie poszło innymi torami, przestał stopniowo uważać, wreszcie stracił całkiem wątek treści, a słyszał jedynie melodyjny, miękki i ciepły głos pani Niny. Zaczął rozmyślać nad przeprowadzoną przed chwilą rozmową i doszedł do przypuszczenia, że jednak była ona dość dziwna. Ta ładna pani wygląda tak, jakby nie mówiła o książce... Czyżby?... Przypomniał nagle salonik w mieszkaniu naczelnika poczty w Łyskowie, pana Boczka, dwie panny Boczkówny, pannę Walaskównę, nauczycielkę szkoły powszechnej, Jurczaka z sądu pokoju i resztę łyskowskiej złotej młodzieży. W saloniku tym, jakże mizernym w porównaniu z tym pałacem, grano w cenzurowanego, a panna Lodzia Boczkówna siedziała w środku i była niby książką!... Tak, tak, o niej mówiono różne rzeczy, że to nie rozcięta, a to książka kucharska, a to tomik wierszy, a to książka, która ciekawie wygląda, ale lepiej jej nie otwierać... Aha! To musi być coś w tym rodzaju... na pewno coś takiego. Ale czy ta pani mówiła mu rzeczy przyjemne, czy przykre?... Chyba przyjemne, chociaż u tych wielkich panów to nigdy nic naprawdę nie wiadomo. A jeżeli ona leci na mnie?... Ee... niemożliwe. Głos Niny dźwięczał, falował subtelną modulacją, czasem drżał wzruszeniem. Spuszczone rzęsy opadały na białość policzków długim cieniem, w załamaniach puszystych włosów połyskiwało słońce, przedzierające się przez gąszcz liści i kładące na dywanie jasną, ożywczą plamą. W pokoju pachniało lawendą i lipcem, pyszniły się pozłacanymi brązami wielko-pańskie rozparte sprzęty, z pokrytego arabeskami sufitu zwieszała się ciężka lampa, połyskująca rubinowym kryształem. — Mój Boże, i kto by tu jeszcze przed tygodniem pomyślał, że ja, Nikodem Dyzma, będę leżał tu w tym wspaniałym pokoju na tym bogatym łożu, a ta piękna pani będzie mi czytała książkę! Przymknął oczy i nagle zadrżał: — A jeżeli to jest sen, jeżeli to wszystko jest fantazją, jeżeli teraz otworzę oczy i zobaczę okopcone i wilgotne ściany izby Barcików przy ulicy Łuckiej? A ten głos?... Może to Mańka czyta Walentowej kurierka? Wtem głos umilkł, by po pauzie odezwać się przyciszonym pytaniem: — Czy pan zasnął? Dyzma otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się. — Nie, proszę pani. — Minął panu ból? Lepiej panu? Nikodem znowu uśmiechnął się. — Ból mi nie minął, ale mi lepiej. Milczała. — Jak pani jest tutaj, to mi lepiej. Spojrzała nań ze smutkiem i nic nie odpowiedziała. Nikodem pomyślał, że jednak ten obłąkany jej brat musiał mieć rację, że ona jest nieszczęśliwa. Nadarzała się sposobność sprawdzenia i innych jego informacji, toteż Dyzma powiedział: — A pani ma zmartwienie jakie? — Pan chyba jest jedynym człowiekiem w tym domu, który może powiedzieć, że jest mu dobrze. — Dlaczego jedynym? — Nic pana z tym domem nie wiąże... Mój Boże, przecie pan w każdej chwili może stąd uciec, uciec na zawsze. Usta jej drżały, a w kącikach oczu zaszkliły się łzy. — I ucieknie pan na pewno... — Nie — zaprzeczył gorąco, pomyślawszy o swojej pensji — chciałbym tu pozostać jak najdłużej. Zarumieniła się. — Mówi pan szczerze? — A po cóż miałbym zmyślać? Pewno, że szczerze. -— Czyż towarzystwo istot nieszczęśliwych nie przeraża pana? — Nie, bynajmniej, a po wtóre, dlaczego pani ma być nieszczęśliwa? Kobieta młoda, zdrowa, bogata, ma życie wygodne. — Ach — przerwała — czy można nazwać to życiem! Dyzma spojrzał na nią z ukosa. — Że to może mąż nie kocha? — Mąż? — w jej rysach wyraziła się pogarda i wstręt — mąż, wolałabym, żeby mnie nienawidził. Zresztą, cóż mnie z nim łączy? On jest zajęty robieniem pieniędzy i tylko o nich myśli... Jego krąg zainteresowań jest mi tak daleki i obcy!... A znowuż on sam nigdy nawet nie próbował odczuć mnie i zrozumieć. Przygryzła wargi. — Zresztą, po co to panu mówię... — To dobrze, że pani mówi. — Przecie pan i tak wszystko widzi. Panie Nikodemie, niech pan powie, czy człowiek samotny, człowiek zupełnie samotny może być szczęśliwy? — Bo ja wiem... Ja jestem sam na całym świecie. — Jak to? Nie ma pan nikogo? Rodziny?... — Ano, nikogo. — I nie gnębi to pana? — Jakoś nie. — Ach, bo pan jest mężczyzną, silnym, zwartym w sobie charakterem. Pan nie zna osamotnienia, bo sobie sam jest całością. Nawet nie wiem, czy w ogóle zdolny pan jest do zrozumienia pustki osamotnienia istoty słabej jak ja. — A ma pani przecie pasierbicę. — Ach! — rzuciła z niechęcią — Kasia... to kobieta... Przygryzła wargi i patrząc na rozłożoną na kolanach książkę zaczęła mówić: — Wie pan, że od wielu lat pan jest pierwszym, z którym czuję się tak swobodnie i tak... Pańskie współczucie nie ma w sobie ani obrażającej litości, ani egzotycznej indyferencji... Wie pan, przecie ja z nikim stosunków towarzyskich nie utrzymuję... Pan jest pierwszym, z którym mogę sobie pozwolić na otwartą wymianę myśli, z tym uczuciem, że nie będę źle zrozumiana. Była zaróżowiona i mówiła z podnieceniem. Dyzma już nie wątpił, że pani Nina na niego "leci". — Nie męczy to pana, że wciągam go w orbitę moich smutków? — Broń Boże. — Ale cóż moje obchodzą pana? — Bardzo obchodzą. — Pan jest dla mnie bardzo dobry. — Pani dla mnie też. Niech się pani nie martwi, wszystko złe odmieni się, grunt nie przejmować się. Uśmiechnęła się. — Pan mnie traktuje, jakbym była dzieckiem, uspokaja je rubasznym żartem, by przestało płakać. Ale wie pan, że szorstkość często jest dobrym lekarstwem. — Nie wolno poddawać się nieszczęściu, a trzeba myśleć, jak jemu zaradzić. Zasępiła się. — Tu nie ma żadnej rady. — Każdy człowiek jest kowalem swego losu — powiedział z przekonaniem. — By być kowalem, trzeba mieć mocne ręce, a widzi pan, jakie moje są słabe. Wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę, od której powiał zapach perfum. Dyzma ujął jej dłoń i pocałował. Nie puściła jego ręki, lecz ścisnęła ją mocniej. — Silnej dłoni potrzeba — powiedziała — takiej dłoni... Taką dłonią można nie tylko swój los wykuć... Czasami mi się zdaje, że dla potężnej woli nie ma żadnych przeszkód, że nie istnieją dla niej niemożliwości... A jeżeli nie jest egoistyczna, wyciąga dłoń, ratuje i ratuje te biedne słabe istnienia... Ileż poezji ma w sobie tajemnicza moc silnego człowieka... Z wolna cofnęła rękę i powiedziała: — Pan pewnie sądzi, że jestem egzaltowana? Nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc znowu uciekł się do niezawodnego środka: syknął i chwycił się za łokieć. — Boli? — Bardzo. — Biedny pan. Może by doktora sprowadzić? — Nie, dziękuję. — Tak chciałabym panu pomóc, — Pani ma dobre serce. — I cóż mi z tego — rzekła ze smutkiem. Machinalnie wzięła książkę. — Będziemy czytali? — A może to panią męczy? — O, nie, lubię czytać głośno. Zapukano do drzwi i rozległ się głos Kasi: — Nino, mogę cię prosić na chwilę? — Przepraszam pana — rzekła Nina wstając — zaraz wrócę. Do uszu Nikodema dobiegły echa poirytowanych słów Kasi, a potem zaś wszystko ucichło. Dyzma począł rozważać sytuację. Fakt, że podobał się pani Ninie, zdawał się być pewnikiem. Jakie z tego można wyciągnąć korzyści? Czy przez jej protekcję da się dłużej utrzymać stanowisko administratora w Koborowie?... Wątpliwe — pomyślał — ona nie ma żadnego wpływu na męża. Z chwilą zaś, gdy stary spostrzeże się, że nic nie potrafię, wyleje mnie bez gadania, a przecie wiecznie chorować nie mogę. Dziwiło go nieco niespodziewane powodzenie u tej wytwornej pani, lecz nie odczuwał z tego powodu ani specjalnej radości, ani dumy. Mózg Nikodema zbyt był zajęty pracą nad wyszukiwaniem sposobów utrzymania się w Koborowie, by inne, bardziej osobiste uczucia mogły go z tej absorbującej myśli wytrącić. Nina uważa go za kogoś godnego jej zwierzeń. Podobała się mu, lecz podobała się tak, jakby się podobała Kasia, Mańka czy każda inna młoda kobieta, Nikodem Dyzma miał serce dotychczas nie nawiedzone przez miłość. Romantyczne karty jego życia zawierały tylko nieważne wspomnienia przygodnych i nic nie znaczących zdarzeń, których zresztą nie było zbyt wiele. Gdy teraz myślał o pani Ninie, niczego nie przewidywał, nie robił żadnych projektów. Co więcej, wrodzony zmysł ostrożności ostrzegał go przed jakimikolwiek bardziej zdecydowanymi krokami, które mogłyby zaszkodzić mu w razie połapania się jej męża w sytuacji. Pani Nina wróciła nieco zdenerwowana i Nikodem pomyślał, że musiała mieć z Kasią jakąś nieprzyjemną rozmowę. Zaczęła znowu czytać i nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa aż do obiadu. Po obiedzie Nikodem zasnął i obudziło go dopiero pukanie o zmroku. Był to Kunicki. Zmartwił się bardzo chorobą Dyzmy i chciał depeszować po lekarza. Z trudem mu to Dyzma wyperswadował, zapewniając, że już czuje się lepiej i jutro lub pojutrze wstanie. — To bardzo dobrze, bardzo dobrze — ucieszył się Kunicki — bo, kochany panie, ten Olszewski do grobu mnie wpędzi, co on wyprawia, to ludzkie pojęcie przechodzi. Wyobraź pan sobie, kazał zatrzymać sośninę, gdyż ja rzekomo nie wpłaciłem pełnego wadium. Wadium miało wynosić, uważa pan, czterdzieści tysięcy dwieście złotych. Zapomniałem o tych dwustu złotych. Zapomniałem o tych dwustu złotych, jak Boga kocham, zapomniałem i ten gałgan zatrzymuje mi teraz całą robotę. Dla dwustu złotych? Przecież to szlag człowieka trafić może! Oburzenie jeszcze bardziej zwiększało szybkość jego wymowy. Opowiadał przeszło godzinę o różnych przejściach z Dyrekcją Lasów i zakończył tyradę wyrażeniem nadziei, że wreszcie dzięki Dyzmie te nieszczęścia miną. Trzeba koniecznie, żeby kochany pan Nikodem jak najprędzej pojechał do Warszawy i raz wreszcie rozmówił się z ministrem Jaszuńskim. Dyzma zapewnił, że gdy tylko wstanie, natychmiast pojedzie do Warszawy. — A jak pan sądzi, kochany panie Nikodemie, łatwo panu pójdzie? Prędko da się rzecz załatwić? — Zrobi się — odparł Dyzma — niech pan będzie spokojny. Może tylko jakie drobne koszty będą. — Koszty? Ależ to głupstwo. Służę panu zawsze gotówką. No, a jakże się pan u mnie czuje? Nie nudzi się pan? Dyzma zaprzeczył. Owszem, jest mu nawet bardzo miło. — Tylko, uważa pan, dla pańskiej informacji, gdy pan będzie załatwiał nasze sprawy w Warszawie, niech pan pamięta, że Koborowo nie jest zapisane na moje nazwisko, ale na nazwisko mojej żony. Musiałem to zrobić z pewnych względów formalnych. — To niby — zapytał Dyzma, przypominając rozmowę z Ponimirskim — ja mam występować w imieniu pańskiej żony? — Tak, tak, chociaż może pan i w moim, bo przecie jestem właścicielem faktycznym, zresztą mam od żony plenipotencję. Dyzmę korciło, żeby zapytać, czy ma też i weksle, lecz pohamował się. Stary byłby gotów nabrać podejrzeń. Kunicki zaczął wypytywać Nikodema o jego poglądy na stan gospodarki Koborowa, lecz musiał z tego zrezygnować, gdyż choremu wrócił atak bólu reumatycznego, i to tak silny, że kochany pan Nikodem aż syczał, a wyraz twarzy zmienił mu się do niepoznania. Po kolacji Kunicki znowu zajrzał do Dyzmy, jednakże ten udał śpiącego, czym uniknął ponownej rozmowy. Długo w noc rozmyślał wszakże nad nieuniknioną koniecznością podróży do stolicy, z której już chyba nie będzie po co wracać. Postanowił jednak próbować rzecz jak najdłużej przeciągać. W każdym razie będzie mógł odszukać pułkownika Waredę i jego poprosić o porozmawianie z ministrem. Przypomniał Ponimirskiego. Kto wie, może warto i od niego wziąć ten list. Jeżeli ciotka Ponimirskiego jest ustosunkowana, to może i przez nią da się coś zrobić. Oczywiście, ani przez chwilę nie łudził się, że uda mu się załatwić pomyślnie sprawy Kunickiego. To byłoby niemożliwością. Chciał jednak stworzyć pozory, które by utrzymały Kunickiego w przekonaniu, że on, Dyzma, jest istotnie w przyjaźni z ministrem i że jeżeli nie teraz, to później będzie mógł u niego wyjednać wydalenie czy przeniesienie na inne stanowisko Olszewskiego oraz taki przydział drzewa z Lasów Państwowych, który by zaspokoił chciwość Kunickiego. Wkrótce po jego wyjściu zjawiła się pani Nina. Była smutniejsza niż zwykle i bardziej zdenerwowana, lecz na uśmiech Dyzmy odpowiedziała również uśmiechem. Wypytywała o zdrowie, skarżyła się na migrenę, przez którą noc spędziła bezsennie, wreszcie zapytała: — Podobno jedzie pan do Warszawy, czy na długo? — Jadę, proszę pani, na tydzień, najwyżej na dziesięć dni. — Warszawa — rzekła w zamyśleniu. — Lubi pani Warszawę? — O, nie, nie... to jest, właściwie lubiłam ją kiedyś bardzo... Nawet dziś lubię, tylko siebie w niej nie lubię. — Tak... A pani ma tam przyjaciół, krewnych? — Nie wiem... Nie — zaprzeczyła po chwili wahania. Nikodem postanowił zręcznie sprawdzić kwestię istnienia ciotki Przełęskiej. — A czy pani Przełęska nie jest pani kuzynką? Na twarzy Niny odbiła się przykrość. — Ach, zna pan ciotkę Przełęską?... Owszem, tak, ale po moim ślubie stosunki z nią bardzo się rozluźniły. Nawet nie pisujemy do siebie. — Tak — rzekł Dyzma. — Bywa pan u niej? — Czasami — przeciągnął z namysłem. — Pani Przełęska, zdaje się, nie cierpi pana Kunickiego, lecz panią lubi. Zdetonowała się i zapytała cicho: — Rozmawiał pan z nią o mnie?... Ach, przepraszam za niedyskrecję, ale widzi pan, to mnie tak wzburzyło. Niech się pan nie dziwi. Przecie niemal wszystkie moje wspomnienia wiążą się z domem i ze środowiskiem cioci Przełęskiej... Pan tam bywa... — Czemuż pani tam nie wpadnie? — Ach... Przecie sam pan wie. Osoba mego męża... Nie mogą mi tego darować... Odwróciła głowę i dodała niemal szeptem: — Tak jak i ja nie mogę sobie darować. Nikodem milczał. — Wstyd mi przed panem i za to, i za te moje zwierzenia... Jestem bardzo bezsilna... bardzo słaba... Bardzo nieszczęśliwa... — Proszę się nie martwić, wszystko jeszcze będzie dobrze... — Nie, niech pan mnie nie pociesza, proszę pana. Ja wiem, ja to czuję, że znalazłam w pańskiej bogatej duszy głęboki i szczery oddźwięk. Przecie tak krótko się znamy, a ja mam dla pana tyle ufności... Nie trzeba, niech pan mnie nie pociesza, na moją tragedię nie ma rady. Wystarczy, że mnie pan rozumie... Pan jeden — dodała po pauzie. — Ale dlaczego pani mówi, że nie ma rady, czyż nie może pani rozwieść się z mężem? — Nie potrafię — odparła patrząc na ziemię. — Hm, więc jednak przywiązała się pani do męża... W oczach Niny rozpalił się płomień. — O, nie, nie — zaprzeczyła żarliwie — jak pan może posądzać mnie o to! Nic mnie nie łączy z tym człowiekiem o duszy sklepikarza, z tym... starcem... W głosie jej brzmiały nienawiść i wstręt. — Więc dlaczegóż powiedziała pani, że pani nie potrafi rozwieść się z nim? — zdziwił się Dyzma. — Nie potrafię żyć... w nędzy... Zresztą, nie tylko o sobie muszę myśleć. — Żartuje pani — przebiegle zaczął Nikodem — przecież Koborowo to grube miliony, są one pani własnością. — Myli się pan, Koborowo jest własnością mego męża. — Ależ sam mi pan Kunicki mówił... — Tak. Zapisane jest na mnie, lecz w razie rozwodu byłabym nędzarką. — Nie rozumiem? — Ach, po co mówimy o tych rzeczach... Widzi pan, mój mąż wziął ode mnie zobowiązania na takie sumy, które przewyższają wartość Koborowa. — Wyłudził od pani? — O, nie, wziął, bo mu się należały... na pokrycie długów mojej rodziny. — Aha!... — Nie mówmy już o tym, to mi sprawia tak wielką przykrość — złożyła ręce i patrzyła mu w oczy z błagalną prośbą — i proszę pana, niech pan z moją ciotką o mnie nie rozmawia, dobrze? — Jak pani każe. Chociaż... — Proszę pana! Bardzo proszę! Tamten świat już dla mnie nie istnieje, nie mam do niego powrotu... Czytajmy... Wzięła książkę i otworzyła ją na zakładce. Zaczęła czytać, lecz zanim zdołała wymówić kilka słów, głos począł drgać, piersi jej wznosiły się i opadały w szlochu. — Niech pani nie płacze, nie trzeba płakać — bezradnie uspokajał Dyzma. — Boże, Boże — łkała — pan jest dla mnie taki dobry, taki... dobry... Niech pan mi przebaczy... to nerwy... Zerwała się nagle i wybiegła z pokoju. — Ani chybi — pomyślał Dyzma — kobieta zakochała się we mnie. — Zakochała się — powtórzył głośno i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Na nocnej szafce stało małe lusterko. Sięgnął po nie i długo przyglądał się własnej twarzy, trochę zdziwiony, trochę zaciekawiony i trochę kontent z siebie. Kategoria:Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy